VOLVER A CASA
by ed-momo-elric
Summary: Stiles y Scott tienen muchos secretos en especial Stiles pero los disimula en especial su nuevo enamoramiento


Volver a casa

POV: Significa pensamiento de la persona (ejemplo: POV stiles)

Negrilla: pensamiento

26 de septiembre

Era invierno y el frio era más intenso que antes pero para los hombre lobos con Scott no era importante para un simple humano es casi el fin del mundo.

10:30 am

Escuela

Laboratorio de ciencias

Un humo negro salió disparado de las ventadas

Stilesssssss- grito el profesor mas rojo que un tomate y con los pelos parados- ¿ESTAS LOCO?

Lo siento-dijo indefenso y quieto- no fue mi culpa solo estaba…..-hablo rápido y sin querer escupió.

Todos en la clase empezaron a reír – JAJAJAJJAJAAA-haciendo que el profesor se pusiera mas rojo que de costumbre

Suena el timbre

Pov stiles

**Jajajajajaj bueno tal vez lo el laboratorio lo hice apropósito pero lo de escupirle no**

Hey stiles- llega Scott-escuche lo que hiciste, hey hermano jamás creí que fueras hacerlo de verdad-dijo riendo y de la mano con Alisson

Jamás me subestimes- le dije y lo iba saludar pero me sentí mareado-ah dios no otra vez ¡

Hey, estas bien?-pregunto Alison- estas pálido- Scott y ella me tomaron de ambos brazos

Si, si solo no desayune- ojala se eso pero le pido a dios que no sea lo que creo

Seguro? - pregunto Scott con cara de ¨¨_Ni se te ocurra mentirme_¨¨

Sí, que más seria – dijo un poco mejor- que un araña me mordió y ahora soy el hombre araña

Si eres la hombre araña yo soy Batman –dijo Jackson poniéndose a lado de Alison - solo que yo soy más guapo

Aja si lo que digas y yo soy Sara Jessica Parker-dijo Alison y Scott se rio y Jackson la miro feo –como sea, seguro estas bien?- dijo un poco preocupada

Si estoy bien-sonreí

Pov Érica

**Que día tan raro Derek ha estado mal humor (más que de lo común) y ya entendí porque hace un tiempo hay olor tan raro y cada vez que veo sheriffs se hace mas fuerte antes cuando conocí a stiles lo sentí pero con el tiempo se fue al igual que Scott tenía ese olor pero diferente tenia combinaciones raras en especial para un lobo en transición y un humano**

Hey Derek – lo llame estaba practicando en su habitación renovada por completo – Lydia dijo que vendría para preparar el cumple años de stiles-gruño

Ahhh-gruño aun mas y tomo una toalla –quien se ofreció para ser eso aquí –dijo mirando la ventana

Tu hermosa y divina hermana – dije irónica – oye te digo algo –susurrando

Qué? – sin interés alguno

Recuerdas ese olor que seguimos con Isaac la otra noche –

Si ¿y?- dije mirándome

Cada vez que me acerco al papa de stiles lo siento más fuerte pero no es el parece más como si estuviera cerca de eso- me observo por un rato y bajo

Pov stiles

Estábamos Scott, Alisson y Jackson hablando y de repente le llego un mensaje a Scott

Qué dice?- pregunte curioso

Es Derek quiere que vayamos a su casa pero…- se callo

Qué?-dije iba a coger el celular pero no me dejo – oye que pasa- pele para cogerlo hasta que al fin lo conseguí y lo vi

De: Derek

Para: Scott

Ven a mi casa ya ¡con todos menos el imbécil de tu amigo stiles si viene te corto el cuello

Eso dolió un poco bueno mucho

Oye lo siento-trato de hablar Scott – tu sabe como es el, seguro esta de mal humor y tal vez después la coja contigo – estúpido Derek pensé

Está bien no preocupen – dije tratando de sonar dolido – vayan tengo cosas que hacer –

Seguro?- dijo Alison mirándome

Si relax vayan- tome mi mochila y me fui

Cuando estaba a punto de ir al estacionamiento sonó mi teléfono era mi padre de seguro ya le dijeron lo que hice

Si me estas llamando por lo el laboratorio para gri… -trate de hablar pero interrumpió

Ya saliste?- pregunto con vos seria

No aun no por?- muy rara vez mi padre habla así

Cuando salgas y vayas a tu auto trata de huir ok – dijo ahora con vos burlona

Eh?-estaba más perdido y camine a la puerta mire a mi alrededor ya estaba Scott, Alison y Jackson hablando con Derek rodé los ojos cuando baje las mini escaleras mire mi jeep

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh no es posibleeeee eran ellos…

Pov general

Estaban dos personas recostadas en el jeep de stiles una chica de más o menos 14 o 15 pelo negro pero amarrado con un blue jean unas botas de cuero negro un blusa blanca holgada con un imagen de Bob marley y chaqueta abierta tejida negra que le llegaba hasta la cintura mientras el chico era pelo castaño tenía un jean gris y un buzo negro con un camisa blanca por dentro sus ojos castaño claro casi verdes mientras que lo de la chica eran como los de stiles la chica empezó gritar como loca y corrió a donde stiles y prácticamente se tire enredando un pies la cintura de el joven en ese punto estaba toda la escuela mirando en especial Derek con cara de pocos amigos pero no miraba solo enojado a stiles si no también a la chica ¨¨**quién diablos es esta y por esta encima de stiles?**¨¨pensó Derek


End file.
